Nur ein Spiel
by ClumsyKlutzBella
Summary: "Was sind wir, Draco? War das alles ein Spiel?" Sein Mund verzog sich zu diesem Lächeln. "Es war nur ein Spiel".
1. Eine Nacht, die alles veränderte

**Nur ein Spiel**

_Kategorie: Harry Potter_

_Rating: PG 16_

_Zeit: Hogwarts in Harrys 7. Schuljahr_

_Spoiler/Canon: Canon bis zum einschließlich 5. Band. Voldemort lebt, hält sich mit seinen Gräueltaten aber noch bedeckt. Dumbledore lebt, Snape lebt, Malfoy ist noch kein Todesser_

_Pairing: HermionexDraco, leicht HarryxGinny und RonxPansy. Einseitig HermionexBlaise_

_Summary: „Was sind wir, Draco?", fragte sie verzweifelt. „Hermione...". „Sag mir einfach, ob du es ernst meinst. Denn wenn du es ernst meinst, dann können wir es schaffen. Und wenn nicht, dann bitte", sie schluckte. „Lass mich gehen". Er zögerte. Sie sahen einander in die Augen. Dann verzog sich sein Mund zu diesem Lächeln. Doch irgendwie war es traurig. „Es war nur ein Spiel"._

_Also, das ist meine neue Story. Sie wird wohl ziemlich lang werden und einen relativ turbulenten Aufbau haben! Freut euch auf jede Menge Dramione, ausnahmsweise auch auf Deutsch!_

**Eine Nacht, die alles veränderte**

Die Korridoren waren dunkel, die Kerzen und Fackeln bereits erloschen, als Hermione Granger aus dem Gryffindorturm huschte und sich unter fahlem Mondlicht auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche machte. Heute Abend hatte sie etwas ganz Besonderes vor.

Die Flure lagen still und verlassen vor ihr und Hermione atmete erleichtert auf. Obwohl es eigentlich keine große Überraschung für sie war, da sie sich als Schulsprecherin zumindest die Vertrauensschüler vom Hals halten konnte. Aber jeder, er sie jetzt auf dem Flur gesehen hätte, hätte sich definitiv gefragt wo sie denn in Kleid, Pumps und mit frisierten Haaren um Mitternacht so dringend hinwollte.

Tatsächlich waren sie und Ron heute bereits 2 Jahre zusammen und Hermione hatte sich eine Überraschung für ihn überlegt. Sehr, sehr lange hatte sie sich ihre Unschuld bewahrt und heute Abend würde sie sie verschenken – an den Mann, den sie liebte. Sie würde nun in den Raum der Wünsche gehen und sich einen Ort wünschen, um eine unvergessliche Nacht mit Ron zu verbringen. Und in etwa einer halben Stunde würde Ginny in den Schlafsaal der Jungen schleichen, Ron wecken und ihm genaue Anweisungen zu geben. Und Hermione würde schon auf ihn warten.

Seufzend und mit verklärtem Blick wandelte Hermione einige Treppen hinunter und achtete gar nicht mehr auf ihre Umgebung. Ehrlich gesagt lief es seit einiger Zeit nicht gut zwischen ihr und Ron. Immer öfter stritten sie sich wegen Belanglosigkeiten und Ron hatte kaum noch Zeit für sie. Aber all das würde sich heute ändern. Alles würde gut werden. Das hoffte sie zumindest.

Plötzlich schloss sich eine Hand um ihren Arm, zog sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck in eine dunkle Nische und legte ihr blitzschnell die andere Hand über den Mund. Erschrocken hielt Hermione die Luft an. Die Gestalt war groß und kräftig, trug jedoch einen dunklen Umhang mit der Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sodass die Gryffindor ihren Angreifer nicht erkennen konnte. Unruhig wanderten Hermiones Augen hin und her, suchten verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg, während sie sich mit allen verfügbaren Kräften gegen die fremden Hände wehrten – doch der Griff war wie aus Stahl.

"Shh", murmelte die Gestalt und beugte sich etwas weiter hinunter. "Keine Angst, ich gebe nur Informationen weiter". Er lockerte seinen Druck auf ihren Mund etwas und als Hermione nicht schrie, nahm er die Hand schließlich ganz herunter.

Die Schulsprecherin verengte die Augen. "Sag, was du mir sagen willst".

"Nun gut". Hermione meinte, die Spur eines Lächelns in der Stimme zu erkennen. Sie fand das alles gar nicht lustig. "Wenn du am Raum der Wünsche angekommen bist, solltest du dir lieber wünschen, deinen Freund zu treffen. Das dürfte eine noch viel größere Überraschung werden".

"Woher - ", wollte Hermione entrüstet fragen, doch die Gestalt war so plötzlich verschwunden wie sie aufgetaucht war.

Was sollte das denn? Kopfschüttelnd rieb sich Hermione das Handgelenk und wartete, bis sich ihr aufgewühlter Herzschlag wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Was hatte er gesagt? Sie solle sich wünschen, ihren Freund zu sehen? Soweit sie wusste, war der Raum der Wünsche auf Dinge die im Bereich des Möglichen lagen beschränkt. Und da Ron, ihr Freund, friedlich in seinem Bett im Gryffindor-Turm schlummerte, war das wohl eher unmöglich.

Dennoch, Hermione musste zugeben, dass ihr die Begegnung gerade wirklich zusetzte. Hatte er ihr nur Angst machen und einen Schrecken einjagen wollen oder steckte mehr dahinter? Wenn er ihr hätte wehtun wollen, dann hatte er seine Chance verpasst. Den Rest des Weges in den siebten Stock legte Hermione doppelt so wachsam zurück.

Schließlich hatte sie die lange kahle Wand gegenüber von Barnabas dem Bekloppten erreicht und lief ungeduldig auf und ab, während sie unablässig dachte : "Ich brauche einen Raum für ein Rendezvous mit meinem Freund. Ich brauche einen Raum für ein Rendezvous mit meinem Freund". In ihrem Kopf malte sie die Bilder eines Kerzenmeers, eines Tisches voller köstlicher Speisen, eines Berges von Kissen auf einem großen Bett ...

Als sie zum vierten Mal umkehrte, sah sie bereits die einfache Holztür, die ihr hoffentlich den schönsten Abend ihres Lebens bescherte. Schwungvoll wollte sie sie aufreißen – und musste erschrocken feststellen, dass sie verschlossen war! War der Raum etwa bereits belegt? Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht?

Sie wiederholte die Prozedur – nur um sicherzugehen, denn Hermione Granger machte _nie _Fehler – und kam wieder zum gleichen Ergebnis. War der Raum defekt? Panisch schaute sie auf die Uhr. Beinahe Mitternacht. Ginny würde Ron jeden Moment aufwecken. Ihr lief die Zeit davon!

Was hatte die Kapuzengestalt gesagt? Sie solle sich wünschen, ihren Freund zu sehen? Nun, Hermione hatte zwar bereits festgestellt, dass das wohl ein unmöglicher Wunsch war, aber waren drastische Maßnahmen erforderlich. Also lief sie vor der Wand auf und ab und dachte fest daran, ihren Freund zu sehen.

Die Tür war immer noch da und Hermione drückte ohne viel Hoffnung die Klinke herunter. Mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete die Tür und schwang beinahe geräuschlos auf. Leise genug zumindest, um die Geräusche, die aus dem Raum drangen, nicht zu übertönen. Hermione schoss das Blut in die Wangen. Und als sie die Stimmen erkannte, erbleichte sie schlagartig.

Tatsächlich, es gab ein Kerzenmeer, einen Tisch mit halb vertilgten Speisen und sogar einen Berg aus Kissen auf einem großen Bett. Doch das war bereits belegt. Von Ron und Pansy Parkinson.

"Bei Merlin", war das Einzige, das Hermione um den riesigen Klumpen in ihrem Hals herum sagen konnte. Nur, dass es mehr wie ein gebrochenes, bemitleidenswertes Etwas klang und nicht wie Hermione, deren Augen sich gerade mit Tränen füllten.

Erschrocken fuhren Ron und die schwarzhaarige Slytherin auseinander. An seinen Lippen klebte immer noch Lipgloss und glitzerte unwirklich im Kerzenschein, wie Hermione bemerkte. "Hermione", stieß Ron heiser hervor. "Es ist - ".

"Nicht so wie es aussieht?", ätzte Hermione mit wieder fester Stimme, wie sie erleichtert bemerkte. Wut war gut. Wut machte stark. Sie trat einen Schritt in den Raum hinein. Pansy suchte fieberhaft ihren BH. "Dann erklär es mir doch bitte, Ron, denn es sieht so aus als würdest du mich mit Pansy Parkinson betrügen". Ihre Stimme war bitter und giftig aber ruhig. Sie würde nicht schreien, heulen oder toben. Nicht vor ihr. Nicht vor _ihm_.

"Ich", setzte Ron schwach an und wich ihrem Blick aus. "Es ist einfach ...", unschlüssig hörte er auf zu sprechen. Pansy hatte endlich ihren BH gefunden, warf sich jetzt ihr dunkelgrünes Kleid über, flüsterte Ron etwas ins Ohr und verließ, ohne Hermione eines Blickes zu würdigen, den Raum.

Jetzt waren sie allein in dem Raum, den sie sich hatte wünschen wollen. Aber irgendwie wollte sich die romantische Stimmung nicht einstellen. Stille legte sich über sie und doch war es, als würde sie Bände sprechen.

"Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun", sagte Ron schließlich und sah sie verzweifelt an. "Aber du wolltest nicht mit mir schlafen und ich dachte, das liegt daran, dass du mich irgendwie unattraktiv findest. Und dann kam Pansy", leierte er atemlos herunter, als würde es weniger schrecklich klingen wenn er es nur schnell genug sagte. "Und es ist einfach passiert", schloss er lahm.

Unvermittelt füllten sich Hermione Augen mit Tränen, die schließlich überliefen. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät. Vielleicht könnten sie noch retten, was eigentlich nicht mehr zu retten war. Sie waren Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger, der nicht lebensmüde Teil des Goldenen Trios – wer sollte das schaffen wenn nicht sie?

"Aber es war nur Sex, oder?", flüsterte Hermione atemlos und trat noch einen Schritt näher. "Du hast keine Gefüle für sie, richtig?".

Wieder wich Ron ihrem Blick aus. "Es tut mir so leid, Hermione", war alles was er sagte. Und er musste auch nicht mehr sagen – mehr konnte Hermione nicht ertragen.

Ihr war übel. Sie musste hier raus. Hals über Kopf und fast blind vor Tränen stolperte sie aus dem Raum und den Gang entlang. Sie hatte kein Ziel, keine Ahnung wo sie hinlief und achtete nicht darauf, nicht erwischt zu werden. Wie durch ein Wunder blieb sie jedoch unentdeckt, obwohl sie vor einige scheppernde Rüstungen lief, weil sie sie durch ihren Tränenschleier nicht gesehen hatte. Nur der Gedanke, möglichst viel Abstand zu Ron zu gewinnen, ließ sie weiterlaufen.

In ihrem Innern fühlte sie ihr Herz brechen und ihre Zukunft, wie sie sie sich ausgemalt hatte, zusammenstürzen wie ein wackliges Kartenhaus bei einer Partie _Snape explodiert!. _Die Vorstellung von einem gemütlichen Haus und einer Schar von Kindern mit roten Haaren, Sommersprossen und klugen, braunen Augen würde niemals Wirklichkeit werden. Niemals.

Diese Erkenntnis ließ sie ruckartig stehen bleiben. Sie und Ron, das war einmal. Das würde es nie wieder geben. Entschlossen wischte sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen und sah sich überrascht um. Obwohl ihre Gefühlswelt im Chaos versank, arbeitete ihr Verstand offenbar ganz wunderbar. Er hatte sie zielsicher in die Tiefen des Kerkers geführt – der Ort in Hogwarts, der wohl am weitesten von Gryffindor-Turm entfernt war.

Leicht zitternd schlang sie die Arme um sich. Hier unten war es furchtbar feucht und zugig, das war ihr noch gar nicht aufgefallen . Und in den Ecken lagen dunkle Schatten, die kein Lichtstrahl zu durchdringen schien ... Hastig zog Hermione ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ausschnitt ihres Kleides, flüsterte "_Lumos"_ und sah zufrieden, wie die Spitze grell aufleuchtete.

Sie stand direkt vor einer schlichten, doppelflügigen Tür aus schwarzem Holz. Aus dem Spalt unter dem Türrahmen drang gelbes, warmes Licht, wie von einem Kaminfeuer. Sie zögerte nur kurz.

_Ein kleines Review wie es euch gefallen hat? Keine Sorge, Draco kommt noch!_


	2. Hüllen fallen

_Und weiter geht es, hat etwas länger gedauert, aber hier ist das 2. Kapitel und wir sehen endlich Draco (und natürlich jede Menge Action)!_

Was in sie gefahren war, fragt ihr? Nun, natürlich war Hermione klar, dass sie vermutlich gerade mitten in ein Nest von Slytherin tappte – denn wer sonst sollte sich um die Uhrzeit ausgerechnet im Kerker herum treiben? - und sie als Gryffindors Goldmädchen dort vermutlich nicht gerade freundlich empfangen werden würde. Aber sagen wir es so : Sie war im Moment auch nicht gut auf Slytherins zu sprechen. Außerdem war ihr Leben, wie sie es kannte, eh vorbei – was konnte schon passieren?

Und so öffnete sie schwungvoll die Tür und trat ein.

Was sie sah übertraf beinahe ihre Vorstellungskraft. Mitten in diesem Kerker befand sich eine Bar. Verraucht und in behagliches Dämmerlicht getaucht erblickte sie eine Art Schankraum mit dunkler Holzvertäfelung, beinahe nur erhellt von zweien in die Wand eingelassenen Kaminen. Das darin prasselnde Feuer warf flackernde Schatten auf die jungen Erwachsenen in eleganter Abendgarderobe, die aus offensichtlich sauberen Gläsern vermutlich hochwertige - und alkoholhaltige - Getränke konsumierten und dabei mindestens zwei leichtbekleidete Tänzerinnen aus aller Herren Länder am Arm hatten. Dies war keine schäbige Tabledance-Bar. Hier traf sich offensichtlich die High Society Hogwarts, die gut betuchte Gesellschaft - also die Slytherins - um in alten Zeiten zu schwelgen und die Seele baumeln zu lassen.

Ihr erster Impuls war es, sofort wieder durch die Tür hinaus zu gehen. Sie gehörte nicht hierher, gehörte nicht dazu. Sie war keine Blaublüterin, Reinblüterin, geschweige denn eine Slytherin. Sie sollte schleunigst verschwinden, bevor sie jemand erkannte. Doch sofort darauf überkam sie ihre typische Neugier. Wer sich hier wohl noch so alles herumtrieb? An der Bar vorbei konnte sie durch einen kleinen Bogen in einen weiteren Raum sehen - mehr als dunkle Ledermöbel und schweren Teppich konnte sie jedoch nicht erkennen. Doch die Musik zog sie an, rythmisch, dunkel und verführerisch. So wollte sie sich fühlen. Zumindest heute Abend gehörte sie hierhin.

Doch vorher wollte sie sich wenigstens etwas frisch machen. Überrascht von ihrer eigenen Verwegenheit ging sie zielsicher auf eine dunkle Holztür mit der Aufschrift „Toiletten" zu. Auch dieses war geschmackvoll in dem etwas alten Stil gehalten. Vintage würde man es wohl in ihrer Mugglewelt nennen. Zu Hogwarts und Slytherins Reinblütern passte es wie die Faust aufs Auge.

Sie sah in den Spiegel und verzog das Gesicht. Sie sah fürchterlich aus. Ihre Wangen waren fleckig, ihre Augen rot und zugeschwollen, das Haar ein fürchterliches Nest. Ohne lange zu zögern zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, frisierte ihr Haar wieder in die glänzenden Locken die sie sich eigentlich für einen anderen Anlass heute Abend gezaubert hatte, ebnete ihren Teint und legte ein leichtes Make-Up auf. Dann richtete sie ihr Kleid. Jetzt war sie bereit.

Als hätte sie jedes Recht dort zu sein, stolzierte sie wieder durch den Schankraum und hielt schnurstracks auf den Durchgang zu. Die Musik wurde lauter und Hermione fühlte, wie sich ihre Hüften automatisch im Takt der Musik bewegten. Ein Gefühl durchströmte sie, kitzelte sie in Finger- und Zehenspitzen. Es war berauschend, was auch immer es war.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr nun bot verschlug ihr erneut den Atem. Dunkle Sessel und Ledersofas standen in kleinen Grüppchen um lackierte Holztische, gedimmte magische Lampen und Kaminfeuer spendeten spärliches Licht. Alle Möbel waren auf die große Bühne ausgerichtet auf der mehrere leichtbekleidete Frauen tanzten - vermutlich mit einem großen Anteil Veela-Blut, manche von ihnen waren einfach _zu_ hübsch- , andere gingen herum, setzten sich mal hierhin, mal dorthin. Obwohl es eine Art Stripshow war, konnte Hermione trotz ihres eher konservativen Denkens nichts Anstößiges daran finden. Es war alles höchst _geschmackvoll_. Vor allem waren keine geifernden Männer anwesend. Natürlich waren hauptsächlich männliche Gäste dort, doch die unterhielten sich, wie Hermione nun bemerkte, mit weiblichen, elegant gekleideten Schulkolleginnen aus allen Häusern. Als sie Lavender Brown erblickte sah sie schnell in die andere Richtung. War dieser Club gar nicht so ein Geheimnis? Wussten alle Bescheid nur sie nicht?

„Na, wenn das nicht Gryffindor's Goldmädchen ist", holte sie eine schnarrende Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. „Was hat dich denn hierhin verschlagen?".

Erschrocken drehte Hermione sich um und erblickte Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy höchstpersönlich. „Mallfoy", sagte sie, sobald sich ihr Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte. „Ich wäre etwas vorsichtiger wenn ich die Schulsprecherin gerade in einem vermutlich illegalen Nachtclub mitten in Hogwarts treffen würde". Die Hände in den Hüften blickte sie ihn herausforderungsvoll an. Nicht, dass sie wirklich vorhatte Dumbledore von diesem Etablissement zu erzählen - dafür gefiel es ihr hier viel zu gut. Außerdem fühlte sie sich heute nicht besonders pflichtbewusst.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass es Dumbledore entgehen würde, dass wir es uns hier unten etwas gemütlich gemacht haben - da er es noch nicht aufgelöst hat, scheint es ihm wohl herzlich egal zu sein", antworte Malfoy gelassen. Hermione funkelte ihn an und setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an als Zabini aufstand und ihr den Platz neben ihm auf dem Sofa anbot.

„Wenn du uns schon hier unten mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst, kannst du dich wenigstens setzen, Granger", sagte Zabini und merkwürdigerweise konnte sie nicht einmal genau sagen ob er nun sarkastisch war oder nicht. Und weil sie sich an diesem besonderen Abend auch einmal wie eine Slytherin benehmen wollte, die sich einfach nahm was sie wollte, ungeachtet der Konsequenzen, ganz egal wen sie dabei verletzen würde, ungeachtet, wer - egal. Also setzte sie sich einfach zu Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini in den seltsam geschmackvollen Stripclub im Kerker von Hogwarts. Konnte es noch absurder werden?

Zabini wandte sich an ein vorbeigehendes Mädchen ohne Hose. „Champagner für die Lady, bitte". Das Mädchen nickte und kehrte Sekunden später mit einer Flasche im Eiskühler und Gläsern zurück und schenkte Hermione ein. Zabini und Malfoy blieben bei ihrem Whiskey, Hermione lehrte das erste Glas in einem Zug. Trotz aller Selbstsicherheit wurde sie langsam etwas nervös in Anbetracht aller Umstände. Der Alkohol tat da wirklich gut. Zabini schenkte ihr ohne zu zögern nach.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern", schnarrte Malfoy wieder, wenn auch diesmal mit einer großen Portion Neugier, "aber wieso wandelt Gryffindors Goldmädchen in diesem Outfit und ohne das übliche Vogelnest auf dem Kopf durch die Kerker Slytherins und betritt schnurstracks diese Bar? Und wo hast du Potty und das Wiesel gelassen, nicht, dass ich mich _darüber_ beschwere?".

Hermione nahm noch einen großen Schluck prickelnden Champagner. „Wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich meinen Freund gerade im Bett mit Pansy Parkinson erwischt habe, erübrigt sich deine Frage dann?". Was machte es schon, es ihnen zu erzählen? Wenn sie es nicht bereits wussten, konnte sie Parkinson vielleicht wenigstens so eins auswischen - ihre Slytherin Freunde sollten bestimmt nicht wissen, dass sie mit dem Blutsverräter Weasley Körperflüssigkeiten austauschte. Und Hermiones Stolz hatte sich im Raum der Wünsche bereits verflüchtigt.

Diesmal war es überraschenderweise Malfoy der ihr nachschenkte. Verwundert sah sie ihn an. „Keine Beleidigung? Keine Hähme, kein Spott?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Gar nichts?".

„Hier unten ist nicht der Ort für so etwas. Hier geht es um Zerstreuung. Und du, Granger, kannst Zerstreuung gerade ziemlich gut gebrauchen", antwortete Malfoy nur und wandte sich wieder der Bühne zu.

„Willst du ...", setzte Zabini an, doch Hermione unterbrach ihn und wandte den Blicke ebenfalls auf die Bühne.

„Nein, ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Ich möchte... Zerstreuung".

Die Mädchen waren wirklich gut. Etwas distanziert vielleicht, aber doch mit einer Leideschaft ohne in geringster Weise billig zu wirken. Trotzdem - irgendetwas fehlte in ihrer Performance.

Eine hübsche Brünette ging an ihrem Tisch vorbei, beugte sich zu Zabini und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dieser lächelte schief und schaute entschuldigend in die kleine Runde. „Entschuldigt mich bitte, meine Wenigkeit wird anderweitig verlangt", und er verließ Arm in Arm mit ihr den Raum.

Hermione sah ihm mit aufgerissenen Augen nach. „Was war das denn bitte?", fragte sie und lief rot an, als sie bemerkte, dass sie wie ein vierzehnjähriges Schulmädchen klang. Schnell sah sie zu Malfoy und wartete nur auf seine höhnische Antwort.

„Zerstreuung", antwortete dieser jedoch nur, ohne den Blick von der Bühne zu wenden. Trotzdem schien er desinteressiert, als wäre er ebenso wenig von der Darbietung überzeugt wie Hermione.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann sprach Malfoy plötzlich. „Ich weiß du willst nicht darüber reden, aber wie - " .

„Erleichterung", antwortete Hermione, stur auf die Bühne starrend. "Ich fühle Erleichterung". Es war die Wahrheit. Sie wusste nun was dieses berauschende Gefühl war und sie fühlte sich als müsste sie tanzen, weil sie endlich nicht mehr diese schwere Last tragen musste. Gryffindor's Goldmädchen und ihr perfektes Leben. Niemand wusste wieviel Arbeit dahinter steckte.

Draco nickte nur.

„Ich könnte das besser", sagte Hermione plötzlich.

„Was?".

„Das", antwortete sie und zeigte auf die Tänzerinnen. „Viel besser".

„Sicher", antwortete Draco und klang dabei fast ehrlich.

„Wirklich. Ich könnte da hochgehen und hier würde jedem der Atem stocken".

„Bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an".

Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend schien er nicht gelangweilt und in Hermione machte sich wieder dieses berauschende Gefühl breit.

„Du glaubst wirklich ich würde da nicht hoch gehen", stellte sie erstaunt fest.

„Ich _weiß_ es", antwortete er und zog eine Augenbraue so hoch, dass sie fast in seinem platinblonden Haaransatz verschwand.

Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, stand sie auf, erklomm die drei Stufen auf die Bühne und stellte sich mittig auf die Bühne, noch vor die Reihe der Tänzerinnen. Langsam begann sie ihre Hüften im Takt der Musik zu bewegen, reckte einen Arm in die Luft und fuhr mit der anderen Hand die Kontur ihres Armes nach unten, spielte mit ihren Haaren, verharrte kurz über ihren Brüsten und fuhr sich übers Schlüsselbein. Sie drehte sich, sodass sie seitlich zum Publikum stand, hielt dabei jedoch die ganze Zeit Malfoy's Blick. Seine grauen Augen schienen sie anzufeuern, ebenso wie das verwunderte aber frenetische Publikum. Sie war wie ein anderer Mensch, völlig frei von Zwängen, von Perfektionismus oder dem Streben danach. Heute war sie einfach nur die Frau Hermione Granger. Und sie war begehrenswert.

Von ihrem Schlüsselbein fuhr sie mit der Hand zu ihrer Seite, zum Reißverschluss ihres Kleides, und begann langsam, geradezu quälend langsam ihn zu öffnen. Sie ließ ihr Kleid nach unten gleiten und stand nur noch in dem schimmernden Stoff ihres Unterkleides, Strapsen und Highheels auf der Bühne. Sie trat aus dem Kleid und lachte laut, während sie sich weiter langsam bewegte und Draco ansah. Das Publikum johlte, feuerte sie weiter an. Er lächelte und war doch völlig baff, das konnte sie an der völligen Offenheit seines Blicks erkennen. Er war heute nicht der eiskalte Slytherinprinz. Er war einfach nur ein Mann.

Hinter ihm trat Blaise aus den Schatten und beugte sich zu ihm runter, seine Augen weit aufgerissen und völlig aus der Fassung. „Wer ist die Kleine da oben?", fragte er Draco.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete dieser, leerte seinen Whiskey und erhob sich.

* * *

_Wie war das? Und wer hat schon erraten von welcher Storyline ich mich hier deutlich habe inspirieren lassen?_


End file.
